


half the pressure, twice the speed

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Trans, Anal Fingering, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Glenn Is Alive In This Universe, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, References to Depression, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier, so is Miklan but we’re not gonna talk about that, trans characters written by a trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Writing about fe3h characters in a modern setting turned me off for the longest time, but then this idea came to me. And I couldn’t ignore it.Also yeah, I’m not gonna stop writing trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius any time soon.Thank you for reading my work!





	half the pressure, twice the speed

**Author's Note:**

> Writing about fe3h characters in a modern setting turned me off for the longest time, but then this idea came to me. And I couldn’t ignore it.
> 
> Also yeah, I’m not gonna stop writing trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius any time soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my work!

His neighbour is blaring mumblerap whist they rearrange their furniture. Down the hall, someone’s commenting on the microwave smelling up the lounge (again). Sylvain can’t hear himself think.

It doesn’t matter; for the third time this week, Felix is eating him out, slurping his tongue down the squelching roof of Sylvain’s entryway, all the while contentedly fucking his own slit; two fingers in, Sylvain notes, throbbing.

“We gotta talk about winter break,” he hears himself say.

Swearing muffled against unwashed, school-owned bed sheets, and then, “Can we _ please _fast forward to the part when I come in your mouth, Sylvain.”

“No.”

Rolling his eyes, throwing his head back, Felix rakes his come through his hair (probably unintentionally, but Sylvain never knows with him): “Gods, fuck you.”

He’s wearing Sylvain’s work-out tank, the free one he won on the fateful night when he competed in an intramural volleyball tournament.

_ Now he wears it when they hog the elliptical machines in the gym, and Felix wears it afterwards when they fuck; he’ll usually fuck himself three fingers deep whilst inhaling Sylvain’s acrid tang, using whatever free hand to lift the shirt’s available armpit, clenching the sweat-soaked seam against his mouth, the whites of his eyes shuttering open. _

Pacing the dorm in his customized booty shorts, Felix scowls at the ground, goosebumps flaring up his thighs, all the way down his arms. The administration hasn’t turned the fucking heat on in the dorms yet. Sylvain wonders how they’ll manage to get through the month before break arrives, as it always does, with the promise of familial warmth.

“What specifically about meeting my family is screwing with your head?”

He’s staring at Sylvain now, not a hint of judgment in his pensive frown, nor in the oceanic pull of his eyes. 

Absurdly, Sylvain spreads the faded bed sheets over his sex. He doesn’t remember ever experiencing this extent of vulnerability around Felix before now.

“They won’t want me.”

He thinks about stopping himself when Felix, hissing through gritted teeth, pounces back onto the bed. Miraculously, staring at Felix’s hands, come slick in the webs between his fingers, Sylvain doesn’t stop talking.

“Why does your brother actually want to welcome a certified Grade A slut into the illustrious Fraldarius enclave. The only thing I’m getting a degree in his hating my transphobic brother, never mind reintroducing myself to myself every goddamn day.”

“Hey,” and here, Felix scrunches his right hand around the back of Sylvain’s head, tilting his chin in an effort to luxuriously suck the entirety of Sylvain’s breath out through his tongue; Sylvain tastes himself as he licks into Felix’s jaw, laughing when Felix’s teeth snag on his bottom lip.

“You’re depression’s full of shit,” Felix says, then leans in for another longer, hungrier kiss, the kind Sylvain suspects might haunt his daydreams during droning sports management lectures. He’s said so himself, Sylvain remembers, smirking against Felix’s tongue. 

“Who the fuck cares if you’re a slut.”

Gnawing against the underside of Sylvain’s right ear, Felix slides his arms between Sylvain’s outspread legs, elbows kissing Sylvain’s thighs as he slowly eases two right fingers into the clenching warmth of Sylvain’s sex.

Panting into Felix’s mouth, overcome with a dizzying, familiar rush of want, Sylvain says, “_You _ do.”

Felix tsks, rolling his eyes, sighing as Sylvain leans back on the flattened array of pillows. Straddling Sylvain’s legs, Felix stops short when Sylvain’s head smacks against the dense off-white wall of the dorm. Demurring, Sylvain gives his head a small shake, smiling when Felix leans into his mouth, savouring another searching kiss.

“My brother will love you,” he says, subtly threading a third finger through the heat of Sylvain’s slit, grinding against Sylvain’s hips.

“I’m gonna _ scream _ again, Felix.”

If it means their RA writes him up again, so be it.

“Fucking scream, then.”

Instead of a rhythmic knock on the door, Sylvain’s neighbour turns the mumblerap all the way up.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:  
Short comments  
Long comments  
Questions  
“<3” as extra kudos  
Reader-reader interaction  
This author replies to comments.


End file.
